unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Eaglefire
For the semi-automatic assault rifle in Unturned Classic, see Swissgewehr. |-|3.0= The Eaglefire (Also known as AR32 in older versions) is a civillian-grade assault rifle in Unturned. The Eaglefire uses Military Magazines and Military Drums which holds 30 or 100 rounds respectively. It has the Eaglefire Iron Sights pre-attached by default and takes up 8 slots in the inventory. Location The Eaglefire can be found rarely at the Stratford Guns Store. It also spawns in Yukon at Off Limits. Analysis The Eaglefire is a powerful, all-rounder weapon due to having excellent overall stats. It can switch to 2 firemodes (safety and semi), so it can be used for long-ranged sniping since it has a long effective range and kills zombies in 1 shot to the head. Spraying is possible but quite difficult with very limiting semi-automatic fire. Advantages *The Eaglefire inflicts a great amount of damage towards zombies and players alike, the same amount as the Maplestrike. * It is very accurate. *It is able to use magazines which can hold up to 30 or 100 rounds. *Allows use of all attachments, making it very versatile and customizable. * Recoil goes in solely one direction. * Can fire 10 times before its durability degrades, allowing 500 rounds to be fired before the item reaches 50%, and 1000 rounds until the item reaches 0%. Disadvantages *The Eaglefire is loud. *When in the inventory, it takes up a large amount space (8 slots). * It is the only assault rifle withoutdoes an automatic fire mode Repair The Eaglefire can be repaired using 4 Scrap Metal and a Blowtorch. History Trivia *It was the first firearm to be added in 3.0, originally named the AR32. *The Eaglefire is based off of the AR-15 rifle, a very common rifle around the world, chambered for a variety of calibers. The model appears to be most strongly based off of the AR-15A3 Tactical Carbine. *The Eaglefire had a Military Suppressor, Eaglefire Iron Sights and Vertical Grip as default attachments in earlier versions making it the first firearm in Unturned to bear 3 attachments by default. *It takes about 3 shots to any area of a player to kill them. *A part of its name may come from a common symbol of the United States, the Bald eagle. * If an Eaglefire was on automatic fire mode before the update that disallowed this feature, it is possible to be fired in automatic fire. If the fire mode key is pressed it cannot be put in automatic fire mode again. * Statwise, other than a bit more accuracy, and range, the Eaglefire is identical to the Maplestrike except for the lack of automatic fire mode in the Eaglefire. * If the player is prone while aiming down sights with an Eaglefire customized with a Bipod, Military Barrel and Tactical Laser including maxed-out sharpshooter skill, the player can achieve pinpoint accuracy. Gallery Eaglefire-Firstperson.png|Eaglefire in First-Person Eaglefire-Aiming.png|Aiming the Eaglefire Eaglefire-Inspection.png|Inspecting the Eaglefire Eaglefire-Model.png|Model of the Eaglefire Eaglefire-No-Sight.png|Eaglefire with no sight equipped AR32_Icon_Updated.png|The Eaglefire icon AR32_icon.png|The old icon prior to version 3.0.5.0. EaglefireHoneybadger.png|The difference between the Eaglefire and the Honeybadger. Category:Firearms Category:Military Firearms Category:Assault Rifles